Spell damage comparison
Spells Before Talents Spell Comparison Chart This is a base comparison of spells without consideration for class talents. This is useful as a baseline comparison, however, most of the time spell casters will be using one of a number of common talent builds to get the most benefit for each spell they cast. Please see the talent build tables below the primary table for information on spells after talents are applied. Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Druid Hurricane (Rank 3) 1495 Y Y 0 60 10 1340 0.90 134 33.3% 3.3% Insect Swarm (Rank 4) 140 Y 0 1.5 12 264 1.89 22 100% 8.3% Moonfire (Rank 10) 375 0 1.5 12 205 + 384 1.53 137 + 32 80% 13.3% + 5% Starfire (Rank 7) 340 3.5 1.5 0 540 1.59 154 100% 28.6% Wrath (Rank 8) 180 2 1.5 0 250 1.39 125 57.1% 28.6% Hunter Arcane Shot (Rank 8) 190 0 6 0 183 0.96 122 42.9% 28.6% Explosive Trap (Rank 8) 520 Y 0 1.5 20 229 + 330 1.08 153 + 17 0.0% 0.0% Immolation Trap (Rank 5) 245 0 15 15 690 2.82 46 0.0% 0.0% Serpent Sting (Rank 8) 250 0 1.5 15 555 2.22 37 100.0% 6.7% Volley (Rank 8) 490 Y Y 0 60 6 480 0.98 80 33.3% 5.6% Wyvern Sting (Rank 3) 205 Y 0 120 12 600 2.93 40 100.0% 8.3% Mage Arcane Explosion (Rank 6) 390 Y 1.5 1.5 0 253 0.65 169 14.3% 9.5% Arcane Missiles (Rank 8) 655 Y 0 1.5 5 1150 1.76 230 100% 20.0% Blastwave (Rank 5) 545 Y Y 0 45 0 462 0.85 308 14.3% 9.5% Blizzard (Rank 6) 1400 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1192 0.85 149 33.3% 4.2% Cone of Cold (Rank 5) 555 Y 0 10 1.5 335 0.60 223 14.3% 9.5% Fireball (Rank 11) 395 3.5 1.5 8 638 + 72 1.80 182 + 9 100% 28.6% + 0% Fire Blast (Rank 7) 340 0 8 0 431 1.27 287 42.9% 28.6% Frostbolt (Rank 10) 260 3.0 1.5 9 446 1.71 149 81.4% 27.1% Frost Nova (Rank 4) 145 0 25 8 75 0.52 50 13.6% 9.0% Pyroblast (Rank 10) 440 Y 6.0 1.5 12 803 + 268 2.43 133 + 22 100% 12.5% + 2.1% Scorch (Rank 7) 150 1.5 1.5 0 254 1.69 169 42.9% 28.6% Paladin Consecration (Rank 5) 565 Y Y 0 8 8 384 0.68 48 33.3% 4.2% Exorcism (Rank 3) 345 0 15 0 534 1.55 356 42.9% 28.6% Hammer of Wrath (Rank 3) 425 1 6 0 530 1.25 353 42.9% 28.6% Holy Shock (Rank 3) 380 Y 0 30 0 380 1 253 42.9% 28.6% Holy Wrath (Rank 2) 805 Y 2 60 0 533 0.66 267 18.9% 9.5% Priest Devouring Plague (Rank 6) 985 * 0 180 24 904 0.92 38 50.0% 2.1% Holy Fire (Rank 8) 295 Y 4 1.5 10 459 + 165 2.12 114 + 17 100% 18.3% + 2.6% Holy Nova (Rank 3) 460 Y Y 0 1.5 0 229 0.50 153 14.3% 9.5% Mana Burn (Rank 6) 270 Y 3 1.5 0 380 1.41 127 42.9% 14.3% Mind Blast (Rank 6) 350 Y 1.5 8 1.5 517 1.48 345 42.9% 28.6% Mind Flay (Rank 6) 205 Y Y 0 1.5 3 426 2.08 142 45% 15.0% Shadow Word Pain (Rank 8) 470 0 1.5 18 852 1.81 47 100% 5.6% Smite (Rank 8) 295 2.5 1.5 0 393 1.33 157 71.4% 28.6% Starshards (Rank 7) 505 * Y 0 1.5 6 798 1.58 133 100% 16.7% Touch of Weakness (Rank 6) 320 * 0 1.5 120 64 0.20 42.7 42.9% 28.6% Shaman Chain Lightning (Rank 4) 605 * 2.5 6 0 522 0.86 209 71.4% 28.6% Earth Shock (Rank 7) 450 0 6 2 517 1.15 345 42.9% 28.6% Fire Nova Totem (Rank 5) 640 Y 0 15 5 419 0.65 279 0.0% 0.0% Flame Shock (Rank 5) 360 0 6 12 230 + 232 1.28 153 + 19 71.5% 21.5% + 4.2% Frost Shock (Rank 4) 430 0 6 8 486 1.13 324 40.8% 27.2% Lightning Bolt (Rank 10) 315 3 1.5 0 443 1.40 148 85.7% 28.6% Magma Totem (Rank 4) 265 Y 0 1.5 20 750 2.83 38 0.0% 0.0% Searing Totem (Rank 6) 265 0 1.5 55 1269 4.79 23 0.0% 0.0% Warlock Conflagrate (Rank 4) 255 Y 0 10 0 502 1.97 335 42.9% 28.6% Corruption (Rank 7) 340 2 1.5 18 822 2.42 46 100% 5.6% Curse of Agony (Rank 6) 215 0 1.5 24 1044 4.86 44 100% 4.2% Drain Life (Rank 6) 300 Y 0 1.5 5 355 1.18 71 50% 10% Drain Soul (Rank 4) 290 Y 0 1.5 15 455 1.57 31 50% 3.3% Death Coil (Rank 3) 565 0 120 3 470 0.83 313 21.5% 14.3% Hellfire (Rank 3) 1300 Y Y 0 1.5 15 3120 2.4 208 33.3% 2.2% Immolate (Rank 7) 370 2 1.5 15 258 + 485 2.01 129 + 32 85% 10% + 4.3% Rain of Fire (Rank 4) 1185 Y Y 0 1.5 8 904 0.76 113 33.3% 4.2% Searing Pain (Rank 6) 168 Y 1.5 1.5 0 222 1.32 148 42.9% 28.6% Siphon Life (Rank 4) 365 Y 0 1.5 30 450 1.23 15 50% 1.7% Shadow Bolt (Rank 9) 370 3 1.5 0 481 1.30 160 85.7% 28.6% Shadowburn (Rank 6) 365 Y 0 15 0.5 476 1.30 317 42.9% 28.6% Soul Fire (Rank 2) 335 6 1.5 0 792 2.36 132 100% 16.7% Note: Some spells have two components an "on cast" component and a Damage over Time (DoT) component. These spells are listed with the "on cast" damage first and the DoT damage second, seperated by a + sign. Columns: Spell Spell Name. Mana Mana cost to cast spell once. Talent Does this spell require a Talent? * Denotes racial spell Channel Is this spell channeled? Channeled spells have duration but not casting time. AoE Is this spell an Area of Effect spell? * Denotes multi-target. Cast The length of time it takes to cast the spell (seconds). Cooldown The cooldown duration of the spell (seconds). Most spells incur a 1.5 second global cooldown. Duration Duration of the spells effects Damage Average damage of the spell. DPM Damage per Mana of the spell. Measures efficiency and longevity of the caster. DPS Damage per Second, ignoring non-global cooldown. SF Scaling Factor of the spell, shows how much of your +spell damage is applied to each cast of the spell. DSPSF DPS Scaling Factor of the spell, shows how much of your +spell damage is applied as a dps increase for the spell. Analysis For convenience here are some easy to read charts of the top 5 spells for various purposes: Top Damaging Spells #Hellfire (Warlock Channeled AoE: 3120) #Hurricane (Druid Channeled AoE: 1340) #Searing Totem (Shaman Totem: 1269) #Blizzard (Mage Channeled AoE: 1192) #Arcane Missiles (Mage Channeled Spell: 1150) Top DPS Spells #Exorcism* (Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 356) #Hammer of Wrath* (Paladin 20% Life Spell: 353) #Earth Shock (Shaman Spell: 345) #Mind Blast (Priest Spell: 345) #Conflagrate (Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 335) Top Sustained DPS Spells #Fireball (Mage Spell: 182) #Scorch (Mage Spell: 169) #Shadowbolt (Warlock Spell: 160) #Smite (Priest Spell: 157) #Starfire (Druid Spell: 154) Top Mana Efficiency Spells #Curse of Agony (Warlock DoT: 4.86) #Searing Totem (Shaman Totem: 4.79) #Wyvern Sting (Hunter Talent CC: 2.93) #Magma Totem (Shaman AoE Totem: 2.83) #Immolation Trap (Hunter Trap: 2.82) Top DPS Scaling Spells #Starfire (Druid Spell: 28.6%) #Wrath (Druid Spell: 28.6%) #Arcane Shot(Hunter Spell: 28.6%) #Fireball (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Fireblast (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Scorch (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Exorcism (Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 28.6%) #Hammer of Wrath (Paladin 20% Life Spell: 28.6%) #Holy Shock (Paladin Talent Spell: 28.6%) #Mind Blast (Priest Spell: 28.6%) #Smite (Priest Spell: 28.6%) #Touch of Weakness (Priest Racial Spell: 28.6%) #Chain Lightning (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Earth Shock (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Lightning (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Conflagrate (Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 28.6%) #Searing Pain (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) #Shadow Bolt (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) #Shadowburn (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) Yes, it's a 19 way tie for first place. Spells After Talents The numbers below attempt to reasonably account for all abilities that reduce mana or increase damage, increases to critical hit rates are treated as a straight damage multiplier. Although this is slightly inaccurate, it is more accurate than ignoring critical hit rates. Similarly special effects which have a specified occurence rate are treated as if they occur at that rate and their effect is spread across multiple castings. Thus a 10% clearcasting (no mana) rate reduces the average casting cost by 10%. Vulnerability bonuses, such as improved scorch provides, are considered only for the spells which invoke the vulnerability and are figured to be, on average, at 50% effectiveness. Some abilities, like the blackout, impact and shatter talents, are very difficult to calculate the effectiveness of. At this time, these effects are not considered. Additionally, each Build includes a link to the World of Warcraft Talent Calculator with the talents used to calculate the builds potential. Druid Builds Druid Moonkin Nuker Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Hurricane (Rank 3) 1495 Y Y 0 60 10 1340 0.90 134 33.3% 3.3% Insect Swarm (Rank 4) 140 Y 0 1.5 12 264 1.89 22 100% 8.3% Moonfire (Rank 10) 341 0 1.5 12 281 + 526 2.36 187 + 44 109.7% 18.2% + 6.9% Starfire (Rank 7) 309 3.0 1.5 0 612 1.98 204 113% 37.7% Wrath (Rank 8) 164 1.5 1.5 0 275 1.68 183 62.9% 41.9% Hunter Builds Hunter Survivalist/Marksman Build Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Arcane Shot (Rank 8) 171 0 6 0 201 1.18 134 47.2% 31.5% Explosive Trap (Rank 8) 520 Y 0 1.5 20 298 + 429 1.40 199 + 21 0.0% 0.0% Immolation Trap (Rank 5) 245 0 15 15 897 3.66 60 0.0% 0.0% Serpent Sting (Rank 8) 225 0 1.5 15 672 2.99 44.8 121.0% 8.1% Volley (Rank 8) 490 Y Y 0 60 6 607 1.24 101 42.1% 7.0% Mage Builds Arcane Power/Frost Build Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Arcane Explosion (Rank 6) 361 Y 1.5 1.5 0 272 0.75 181 15.4% 10.2% Arcane Missiles (Rank 8) 607 Y 0 1.5 5 1237 2.04 247 108% 21.5% Blizzard (Rank 6) 1297 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1505 1.16 188 37.4% 4.7% Cone of Cold (Rank 5) 515 Y 0 10 1.5 388 0.75 259 16.6% 11.0% Fireball (Rank 11) 366 3.5 1.5 8 686 + 76 2.08 196 + 9 108% 30.7% + 0% Fire Blast (Rank 7) 315 0 8 0 464 1.47 309 46.2% 30.8% Frostbolt (Rank 10) 241 2.5 0 9 517 2.15 207 94.2% 37.7% Frost Nova (Rank 4) 134 0 25 8 84 0.63 56 15.3% 10.2% Scorch (Rank 7) 139 1.5 1.5 0 274 1.97 183 46.1% 30.7% Fire/Arcane Build Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Arcane Explosion (Rank 6) 351 Y 1.5 1.5 0 253 0.72 169 14.3% 9.5% Arcane Missiles (Rank 8) 590 Y 0 1.5 5 1150 1.95 230 100% 20.0% Blastwave (Rank 5) 490 Y Y 0 45 0 542 1.11 361 16.7% 11.2% Blizzard (Rank 6) 1260 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1192 0.95 149 33.3% 4.2% Cone of Cold (Rank 5) 500 Y 0 10 1.5 335 0.67 223 14.3% 9.5% Fireball (Rank 11) 356 3.0 1.5 8 748 + 79 2.32 249 + 10 117% 39.1% + 0% Fire Blast (Rank 7) 306 0 8 0 505 1.65 337 52.4% 34.9% Frostbolt (Rank 10) 234 3.0 0 9 446 1.91 149 81.4% 27.1% Frost Nova (Rank 4) 145 0 25 8 75 0.52 50 13.6% 9.0% Pyroblast (Rank 10) 396 Y 6.0 1.5 12 942 + 314 3.17 157 + 26 117% 14.7% + 2.4% Scorch (Rank 7) 135 1.5 1.5 0 338 2.32 209 55.0% 36.7% Frost/Arcane Build Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Arcane Explosion (Rank 6) 351 Y 1.5 1.5 0 264 0.75 176 15.1% 10.1% Arcane Missiles (Rank 8) 590 Y 0 1.5 5 1202 2.04 240 104.5% 20.9% Blizzard (Rank 6) 1260 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1463 1.16 183 36.4% 4.5% Cone of Cold (Rank 5) 500 Y 0 10 1.5 509 1.02 339 21.7% 14.5% Fireball (Rank 11) 356 3.5 1.5 8 667 + 74 2.08 191 + 9 105% 29.9% + 0% Fire Blast (Rank 7) 306 0 8 0 451 1.47 301 44.8% 29.9% Frostbolt (Rank 10) 234 2.5 0 9 502 2.14 201 91.5% 36.6% Frost Nova (Rank 4) 131 0 25 8 82 0.63 55 14.8% 9.9% Scorch (Rank 7) 135 1.5 1.5 0 266 1.97 177 44.8% 29.9% Paladin Builds The Shockadin Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Consectration (Rank 5) 565 Y Y 0 8 8 394 0.70 49 34.1% 4.3% Exorcism (Rank 3) 345 0 15 0 547 1.59 365 44.0% 29.3% Hammer of Wrath (Rank 3) 425 1 6 0 530 1.25 353 42.9% 28.6% Holy Shock (Rank 3) 380 Y 0 30 0 390 1.03 260 44.0% 29.3% Holy Wrath (Rank 2) 805 Y 2 60 0 546 0.68 273 19.4% 9.7% Priest Builds Discipline Priest Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Devouring Plague (Rank 6) 887 * 0 180 24 973 1.10 41 53.8% 2.2% Holy Fire (Rank 8) 295 Y 4 1.5 10 494 + 178 2.28 124 + 18 108% 19.7% + 2.8% Mana Burn (Rank 6) 270 Y 2.5 1.5 0 409 1.51 164 46.1% 18.4% Mind Blast (Rank 6) 350 Y 1.5 8 1.5 556 1.59 371 46.2% 30.8% Shadow Word Pain (Rank 8) 423 0 1.5 18 917 2.17 51 108% 6.0% Smite (Rank 8) 295 2.5 1.5 0 477 1.62 191 86.6% 34.6% Starshards (Rank 7) 505 * Y 0 1.5 6 858 1.70 143 108% 17.9% Touch of Weakness (Rank 6) 288 * 0 1.5 120 69 0.24 42.7 46.2% 30.8% Holy Priest Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Devouring Plague (Rank 6) 887 * 0 180 24 904 1.02 38 50.0% 2.1% Holy Fire (Rank 8) 295 Y 3.5 1.5 10 459 + 165 2.12 131 + 17 100% 20.9% + 2.6% Holy Nova (Rank 3) 414 Y Y 0 1.5 0 235 0.57 157 14.7% 9.8% Mana Burn (Rank 6) 270 Y 2.5 1.5 0 380 1.41 152 42.9% 17.2% Mind Blast (Rank 6) 350 Y 1.5 8 1.5 517 1.48 345 42.9% 28.6% Shadow Word Pain (Rank 8) 423 0 1.5 18 852 2.01 47 100% 5.6% Smite (Rank 8) 295 2.0 1.5 0 443 1.50 222 80.5% 40.3% Starshards (Rank 7) 505 * Y 0 1.5 6 798 1.58 133 100% 16.7% Touch of Weakness (Rank 6) 288 * 0 1.5 120 64 0.22 42.7 42.9% 28.6% Shadow Priest Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Devouring Plague (Rank 6) 887 * 0 180 24 1230 1.39 51 68.0% 2.8% Mana Burn (Rank 6) 270 Y 3 1.5 0 516 1.41 127 58.3% 19.4% Mind Blast (Rank 6) 350 Y 1.5 5.5 0 703 2.01 469 58.3% 38.9% Mind Flay (Rank 6) 205 Y Y 0 1.5 3 579 2.83 193 61.2% 20.4% Shadow Word Pain (Rank 8) 423 0 1.5 24 1545 3.65 64 181% 7.6% Smite (Rank 8) 295 2.5 1.5 0 393 1.33 157 71.4% 28.6% Starshards (Rank 7) 505 * Y 0 1.5 6 798 1.58 133 100% 16.7% Touch of Weakness (Rank 6) 288 * 0 1.5 120 87 0.30 27.2 58.3% 38.9% Shaman Builds Lightning Master Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Chain Lightning (Rank 4) 463 * 1.5 6 0 632 1.37 423 86.4% 57.7% Earth Shock (Rank 7) 365 0 6 2 543 1.49 362 45.0% 30.0% Fire Nova Totem (Rank 5) 576 Y 0 15 5 444 0.77 296 0.0% 0.0% Flame Shock (Rank 5) 292 0 6 12 242 + 244 1.66 161 + 20 75.1% 22.6% + 4.4% Frost Shock (Rank 4) 348 0 6 8 510 1.47 340 42.8% 28.5% Lightning Bolt (Rank 10) 241 2 1.5 0 487 2.02 243 94.3% 47.1% Magma Totem (Rank 4) 238 Y 0 1.5 20 795 3.34 40 0.0% 0.0% Searing Totem (Rank 6) 239 0 1.5 55 1345 4.79 24 0.0% 0.0% Totem Master Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Chain Lightning (Rank 4) 544 * 2.5 6 0 553 1.02 221 75.7% 30.3% Earth Shock (Rank 7) 405 0 6 2 543 1.34 362 45.0% 30.0% Fire Nova Totem (Rank 5) 518 Y 0 15 3 460 0.89 307 0.0% 0.0% Flame Shock (Rank 5) 324 0 6 12 241 + 244 1.50 161 + 20 75.1% 22.6% + 4.4% Frost Shock (Rank 4) 387 0 6 8 510 1.32 340 42.8% 28.5% Lightning Bolt (Rank 10) 284 3 1.5 0 470 1.65 157 90.8% 30.3% Magma Totem (Rank 4) 172 Y 0 1.5 20 825 4.80 41 0.0% 0.0% Searing Totem (Rank 6) 215 0 1.5 66 1675 7.80 25 0.0% 0.0% Warlock Builds Please note, these builds do not include the effects of Curse of Shadows or Curse of Elements. Therefore all damage numbers can be increased by at least 10%. However, cross spell effects are reserved for attack pattern analysis. Affliction Warlock Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Corruption (Rank 7) 340 0 1.5 18 904 2.66 50 110% 6.1% Curse of Agony (Rank 6) 215 0 1.5 24 1217 5.66 51 117% 4.9% Drain Life (Rank 6) 300 Y 0 1.5 5 430 1.43 86 60.5% 12.1% Drain Soul (Rank 4) 290 Y 0 1.5 15 501 1.73 33 55% 3.7% Death Coil (Rank 3) 565 0 120 3 517 0.92 345 23.7% 15.8% Hellfire (Rank 3) 1300 Y Y 0 1.5 15 3198 2.46 213.2 34.1% 2.28% Immolate (Rank 7) 370 1.5 1.5 15 258 + 485 2.01 129 + 32 85% 10% + 4.3% Rain of Fire (Rank 4) 1185 Y Y 0 1.5 8 927 0.78 116 34.1% 4.3% Searing Pain (Rank 6) 168 Y 1.5 1.5 0 239 1.42 159 46.1% 30.7% Siphon Life (Rank 4) 365 Y 0 1.5 30 495 1.36 16.5 55% 1.8% Shadow Bolt (Rank 9) 370 2.5 1.5 0 571 1.54 228 100.2% 40.7% Shadowburn (Rank 6) 365 Y 0 15 0.5 537 1.47 358 48.4% 32.2% Soul Fire (Rank 2) 335 4 1.5 0 812 2.42 203 102.5% 25.6% Demonic Sacrifice Warlock Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Corruption (Rank 7) 340 2 1.5 18 945 2.78 53 115% 6.4% Curse of Agony (Rank 6) 215 0 1.5 24 1200 5.58 50 115% 4.8% Drain Life (Rank 6) 300 Y 0 1.5 5 408 1.36 82 57.5% 11.5% Drain Soul (Rank 4) 290 Y 0 1.5 15 523 1.80 35 57.5% 3.8% Death Coil (Rank 3) 565 0 120 3 541 0.96 361 24.7% 16.5% Hellfire (Rank 3) 1300 Y Y 0 1.5 15 4144 3.19 276 44.2% 2.9% Immolate (Rank 7) 370 1.5 1.5 15 412 + 643 2.85 275 + 43 86.7% 21.3% + 6.8% Rain of Fire (Rank 4) 1185 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1201 1.01 150 44.2% 5.5% Searing Pain (Rank 6) 168 Y 1.5 1.5 0 295 1.76 197 57.0% 38.0% Shadow Bolt (Rank 9) 370 2.5 1.5 0 627 1.70 251 112% 44.7% Soul Fire (Rank 2) 335 4 1.5 0 1052 3.14 263 133% 33.2% Destruction Warlock Talent Calculator Spell Mana Talent Channel AoE Cast Cooldown Duration Damage DPM DPS SF DPSSF Conflagrate (Rank 4) 242 Y 0 10 0 580 2.40 387 49.5% 33.0% Corruption (Rank 7) 340 0 1.5 18 822 2.42 46 100% 5.6% Curse of Agony (Rank 6) 215 0 1.5 24 1044 4.86 44 100% 4.2% Drain Life (Rank 6) 300 Y 0 1.5 5 355 1.18 71 50% 10% Drain Soul (Rank 4) 290 Y 0 1.5 15 455 1.57 31 50% 3.3% Death Coil (Rank 3) 565 0 120 3 470 0.83 313 21.5% 14.3% Hellfire (Rank 3) 1235 Y Y 0 1.5 15 3604 2.92 240 38.5% 2.6% Immolate (Rank 7) 352 1.5 1.5 15 372 + 560 2.65 248 + 37 85% 19% + 5.0% Rain of Fire (Rank 4) 1126 Y Y 0 1.5 8 1044 0.93 130 38.5% 4.8% Searing Pain (Rank 6) 160 Y 1.5 1.5 0 280 1.75 187 54.3% 36.2% Siphon Life (Rank 4) 365 Y 0 1.5 30 450 1.23 15 50% 1.7% Shadow Bolt (Rank 9) 352 2.5 1.5 0 520 1.48 208 92.7% 37.1% Shadowburn (Rank 6) 347 Y 0 15 0.5 500 1.44 317 45.0% 30.0% Soul Fire (Rank 2) 318 4 1.5 0 915 2.36 229 116% 28.9% Analysis Top Damaging Spells # Hellfire (DS Warlock Channeled AoE: 4144) # Searing Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 1675) # Shadow Word: Pain (S Priest DoT: 1545) # Blizzard (AP Mage Channeled AoE: 1505) # Hurricane (Druid Channeled AoE: 1340) Top DPS Spells # Mind Blast (S Priest Spell: 469) # Chain Lightning (LM Shaman Spell: 423) # Conflagrate (D Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 387) # Exorcism (S Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 365) # Earth Shock (LM/TM Shaman Spell: 362) Top Sustained DPS Spells # Shadowbolt (DS Warlock Spell: 251) # Fireball (Fi Mage Spell: 249) # Arcane Missiles (AP Mage Spell: 247) # Lightning Bolt (LM Shaman Spell: 243) # Smite (H Priest Spell: 222) Top Mana Efficiency Spells # Searing Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 7.80) # Curse of Agony (AF Warlock DoT: 5.66) # Magma Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 4.80) # Immolation Trap (SM Hunter Trap: 3.66) # Shadow Word: Pain (S Priest DoT: 3.65) Top DPS Scaling Spells # Chain Lightning (LM Shaman Spell: 57.7%) # Lightning (LM Shaman Spell: 47.1%) # Shadow Bolt (DM Warlock Spell: 44.7%) # Wrath (DN Druid Spell: 41.9%) # Smite (HP Priest Spell: 40.9%) Category:Gameplay